Bushings, such as comprising cylindrical metal sleeves, have historically been used to prevent abrasion between machine components, acting as a simple bearing or guide between components.
A wide variety of bearing structures have historically been used in machines to support either sliding or rotating parts, such as to reduce friction between machine components. For example, many bearing assemblies typically comprise a plurality of rotational bearing elements, e.g. ball bearings, roller bearings, tapered bearings or needle bearings, such as between a rotational element and a race, typically with the addition of a lubricant or grease.
However, such approaches have several shortcomings for many design environments, such as for systems having high loads and very low-speeds of relative movement between components.
In such an environment, conventional bearings may weld themselves shut, or wear grooves or divots at points of contact if they don't move for a long time, just from sitting, and/or from deflections or micro-vibrations in the mounts and the bearing elements, such as from nearby movement, e.g. people walking nearby, or trucks going by.
This is a common problem where, unless a conventional bearing is exercised regularly and is at least rotated approximately on the order of a revolution a day, such a bearing may push all grease out from between the contact points around the race and the bearing interface. Such a bearing structure may develop excess wear, e.g. divots, and/or if made of metal components, may eventually weld itself shut.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved, robust bearing system, structure and process for many design environments, such as for systems having high loads and/or very low-speeds or relative movement between components.
As well, it would be advantageous to provide a bearing system, structure and process to improve the longevity of slowly rotating or sliding structures. The development of such a structure would comprise a significant technological development.